


Quirks

by DreamingKate



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, OCD, Wonder-ful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-07 01:15:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1879491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingKate/pseuds/DreamingKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during Wonder-ful. Blaine helps Kurt with his OCD</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quirks

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by cyanoticfairy: Could you write something about Kurt’s OCD tendencies in the last episode and how Blaine reacts or helps him with it? I know it’s a little more Kurt-centric than your usual stuff but I think you could do Blaine’s POV really well

Blaine knew that part of being in a relationship was embracing each other’s quirks. 

He loved Kurt despite several quirks. They had gone over some when they talked to Ms. Pillsbury in high school. Kurt was impatient. Kurt was controlling. Kurt always wanted to be right.

It wasn’t until Burt’s cancer that Blaine started to notice something was different. 

Kurt was lining up sugar packets. He was stirring his coffee exactly five times, taking a sip and then stirring it another five times. He was tapping his wrist twice and when he thought no one was watching, would tap his nose. He was tapping his cup twice after setting it on a table. 

Blaine knew Kurt had quirks, but he also knew that this wasn’t normal.

"Hey," He jogged up and gave Kurt a small smile. "Are you alright?"

"Fine," Kurt shrugged, straightening his jacket collar. 

"I don’t think so," Blaine winced, not sure how far he could take this now that they weren’t dating. "I mean…I’m worried about you."

"I’m a little stressed, understandably," Kurt’s eyes followed Mike and Tina walking to their cars and Blaine could tell that he felt uncomfortable. "But I’ll be okay."

"After the Sadie Hawkins dance I was diagnosed with OCD," Blaine blurted out as Kurt turned to walk away. "I just thought…maybe if I did something, if I had done a ritual it wouldn’t have happened. I used it as a way to try to control things. Bad stuff couldn’t happen if I turned off a light switch twice. I wouldn’t get hurt if I crossed a room in even numbered steps."

"You never told me this," Kurt frowned. 

"I went to a lot of therapy," Blaine shrugged. "It took me a long time to realize that some things are out of control. No matter how many times I turned on a switch, that compulsion wouldn’t help. I can’t control the universe by little things I do."

"Maybe it makes me feel better," Kurt had his arms crossed, defensive. 

"I know, believe me," Blaine looked down at his feet. "But I know what it feels like to consume your life with trying to avoid bad things. You stop trying to live. You live to keep bad things away when you have no control. Kurt, no matter how many times you tap your nose or what color shirt you wear, it won’t change your dad’s diagnosis. You have to know that."

"I do," Kurt nodded, tears filling his eyes. 

"And I know the desire to keep doing it," Blaine took a leap of faith and reached forward to run his hand down Kurt’s arm. "But it doesn’t help, it only hurts you."

"I don’t know what else to do?" Kurt’s voice cracked. 

"Have faith, have faith that things will go well," Blaine gave him a reassuring smile. "Have faith that things will go right."

"What if it doesn’t?"

"Then we can cross that bridge when we come to it," Blaine pulled him into a hug. "I’ll be there to help you cross that bridge."

Kurt gave him a smile, looking a little more relaxed than before. Maybe Kurt had quirks, but loving someone meant loving their quirks, and helping them through their problems. 

And Blaine still loved Kurt.


End file.
